Dear, Dumb Diary
by His Little LabRat
Summary: Greg gets ahold of Nick's diary. Oneshot, NickGreg mild ? slash


Nick was pacing in front of the bathroom, grumbling to himself. He paused in front of the bathroom door, but then began pacing again. He slowed slowly, stopping in front of the door again, lifting a cautious hand to knock on the door.

"For the last time, Nicky-"started a voice.

"What could you _possibly_ be doing in there that takes you _two hours?_" Nick ranted, cutting of Greg's statement.

"I'm reading!" his boyfriend answered.

"In the _bathroom?_" Nick went on, perplexed by Greg's "peculiar and unique" tastes in place, as Greg himself put it.

"Got a problem with it?" Greg wondered aloud. He was answered by silence. "I take that as a yes!"

"Unless you're reading porn, you'd better come out!" Nick responded.

"Then I'm not coming out!" Greg yelled back. Nick, hearing this just after he bent over to peer under the bottom of the door, was startled by Greg's response and fell flat on his face.

"You're reading porn?!" Nick almost yelped, pushing himself up.

"No! Why would I read porn when I have you, a sex slave, waiting at the bathroom door for me?" Greg thought aloud, proud of himself, giggling at the thought. A twenty-eight year old grown man, _giggling._ Not laughing. Not chuckling. _Giggling!_

"If anyone was a porn star or a sex slave, it'd be you!" Nick yelled back.

"Hey, I resent that!" Greg rang back, throwing something against the door.

"No you don't!" Nick roared back, knocking again on the door once with his fist.

"You're right," Greg said. "I don't resent that!" Nick was taken a bit aback on this. But… only a little. "You don't resent that fact, that's for sure!"

Nick opened his mouth to say something, taking a determined step forward towards the door. He closed his mouth, not wanting to start a riot with his next comment. Nick grumbled and paced his way into the office next to the bathroom in their apartment, retrieving a paperclip. He began to unfold the paperclip as he stalked back to the bathroom door.

When he returned, Nick began to try to pick the lock on the door, and he had to listen to Greg rant on about something, something that he really wasn't paying attention to.

"What are you reading?" Nick wondered aloud, asking calmly to stop Greg's ranting.

"A book you wrote," Greg answered. Nick paused in speech and movement in his lock-picking mastery.

"I've never written a book in my life!" Nick almost yelped.

"Well, not that you _know_ of," Greg giggled again. "It's got a chocolate brown cover and-"

"You're reading my diary?!" Nick roared, hand clenching into a gentle fist. Greg started rambling on again.

"I met you three years ago, right? Yeah! Because I met you when I was twenty-five, and I'm now twenty-eight so that means…" Greg paused. Nick was standing in the doorway.

Greg. Was sitting on the toilet. Pants down. Naked. For Nick to see.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Greg shrieked, bashing Nick in the head with the diary, so hard that he made Nick topple over out of the bathroom. Greg got up fast enough to pull his pants up and slam the door before Nick could recoil.

"What's wrong? I've seen "it" before!" Nick said, sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. Greg grumbled from behind the door. Nick looked down his lap, the diary sliding from his chest as he sat up. At least he got the diary back! Now to win Greg's love back…?

After a few minutes of silence from the two, Nick spoke up.

"Greg, why don't you just come out?" Nick contemplated aloud.

"'Cause you're gonna hit me…" Greg mumbled.

"What?" Nick almost yelped, making him depressed thinking that Greg thought he would hit him. "Why would I hit you?"

"'Cause you're mean…" Greg said, childishly but seriously. An uncomfortable silence settled in amongst the two, and it unnerved them both in the dead, heated silence. "I'll come out if you read me some of the diary…" Nick questioned Greg's bride with silence.

"From when you were twenty-seven… in the fall… from three years ago…" Greg added.

"Why twenty-seven?"

"You were twenty-seven back when I met you, right?" Greg replied. "Because I was twenty-five back then, you are two years older than me and I started work in the lab in the fall."

"Right. I remember…"

**I met a guy today. He was nice, funny, cute… named Greg Sanders. Blond and brown curly hair. Beautiful, green-blue eyes…**

**I met him over coffee… literally. I ran into him in the break room… again with the literal statements. I kept going to him in the DNA lab, desperate to talk to him… Warrick and the others bugged me about that. Greg's stupid-**

"I am not stupid!" Greg roared from behind the bathroom door.

"'Course not," Nick said with a laugh, a little pinch of sarcasm that went around undetected by Greg. "Let me finish the sentence before you comment, okay?"

**Greg's stupid, he-**

"I said I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't finish, Greg!"

"Yes, you did! I could tell!"

"Okay, I did finish the sentence. Now, don't comment until the end of the entry. Shush up or I'll leave and burn this book!" He lied. He wouldn't do that, especially if it was a peak in Greg's curiosity.

"No!" Greg cried out. "Don't do that, I have to know what you think of me before you do that!" Silence settled in little by little… shortly.

"You stole my diary…" Nick grumbled gently. "Just to know how I feel about you?"

"Felt…" Greg corrected shyly. Silence.

"A little…" Greg then uttered. "But I didn't know that it was your diary! It was under my pillow and you were still asleep so I got bored and I started reading it and, and…" Greg hicced up some tears, Nick could hear.

"Greggo," Nick uttered, placing his hand on the door. "I'm sorry." Somehow he felt Greg put his hand up on the other side of the door, placing his hand on his. "I'll keep reading."

**Greg's stupid. He didn't notice that my "mystery man" was him all along. **

**Grissom intervened in the teams teases and gave us an off-shift. We went to the park, laughing at little jokes or something occasionally. Greg kissed me, he…**

"Next entry…" Nick said, reading aloud, not giving Greg time comment on the entry. As Nick began reading again, Greg recalled something. He recalled that each time on the first day they had met, Greg would flirt with Nick. Nick would flirt back, and Greg didn't know whether it came naturally, like Nick didn't notice that he was flirting back or that he really was paying attention and was flirting back.

Greg had figured out about two years after that that Nick really was flirting back, and meant it.

**This guy drives me crazy. Greg Sanders is all I think about now.**

**He's one of those guys that you **_**want**_** to be around. A guy who's attention you strive for. He makes you feel… good. Makes you feel like some kind of sex god or something.**** He is…**

"He is…" Nick stuttered, noticing Greg had come out the bathroom and had his nose and lips on Nick's neck. Nick took in a breath and Greg scooted forward to sit in Nick's lap. Nick smiled, dropping the diary as he pinned Greg up against the wall.

"You can finish first…" Greg uttered, his gaze, longing and loving, caught in with Nick's desperate, sensational gaze.

"You already know how I feel and how I _felt_…" Nick said, pressing his lips to Greg's neck, breathing out softly through his nose so that the breath circled around to the back of Greg's neck. Greg let out a huffed moan.

Let's just say, Greg already knew, but never got to hear it again anyway. Let's also say that… Nick never finished his last sentence.


End file.
